


Communion of the Cursed

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I've been working on this for months and I'm still not happy with it, but here we are. It's based off the song Communion of the Cursed by Ice Nine Kills, and it has some lyrics from the song in there - which are owned by INK.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

_So where's your saviour tonight? As angels fall from the sky, his idle hands let me inside._

The rain is hammering the bookshop, along with what looks like thunder and lightning. It had been so bad that Aziraphale had refused to let Crowley leave for his flat. It was the first night that they actually shared a bed in the same place, and they were going to spoon until the sun was rising. Somewhere close to midnight, there was a rough knocking at the door to the bookshop that put a spanner in that plan.

“It’s just a drunkard, angel, come back to bed” Crowley grumbled, watching as Aziraphale pulled a nightgown on and left the room. Though reluctant, Crowley followed. The inherent need to protect his angel still lingers, even so long after the failed Armageddon. They walk through the maze that is the bookshop, Crowley’s eyes mean that he has no need for the light, though Aziraphale has lit a lantern. There’s a faint glow from it, basking the bookshop in a golden light, akin to the colour of Crowley’s eyes.

Usually, when there’s someone outside of the door, a shadow can be seen through the curtain, but one can’t currently be seen.

“Told ya, angel, it’s nothing more than a drunk. Come back to bed” Crowley says, though a thud against the door has the pair looking over. Crowley sincerely regrets wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts now. If something _were_ to happen, he would be found in a less than ideal state.

Aziraphale is tempted to reach for his sword, though he doesn’t want to go to the effort of pulling it from its cabinet, especially when it is likely just a drunkard laid in the doorway. Crowley seems to take charge, he steps forward and eases the door open, though he hides behind it given his state of dress. He doesn’t see who it is, though he doesn’t need to see, because the gasp that Aziraphale lets out tells him everything that he needs to know.

_“Gabriel.”_

Crowley pokes his head around the door. The angel, later to be confirmed as fallen, is laid in the doorway. There’s a trail of blood following him from where he walked here. Crowley isn’t sure how Gabriel is still alive, though he doesn’t care much for that at the moment, he’s torn. He has an idea of what Gabriel has gone through, and he wants to help him. But after everything that Gabriel put Aziraphale through, he isn’t sure that he wants to give the angel the time of day.

Aziraphale manages to lift Gabriel, the taller angel’s arm rests around Aziraphale’s shoulders, while Crowley manages to pick up the other side. They make their way to the back of the bookshop, sitting Gabriel on the worn sofa. Crowley locks up the bookshop, making sure that no nosy busy-bodies see him and the trail of blood, before he locks up, covering the window with the blind and walking to the back.

In the light, he can see how rough Gabriel looks. His usually pristine grey suit is torn with blood splatters surrounding it. Aziraphale is coaxing Gabriel out of the remains of the jacket, which doesn’t hit the floor before it lands in the trash can.

The white shirt is stained red, a stain that definitely won’t come out without a miracle – something Crowley suspects that Gabriel won’t have access too anymore. The shirt also lands in the trash can.

“Crowley, would you be a dear and get the medical kit from behind the counter?” Aziraphale asks, pressing his lips to Crowley’s for the briefest of moments. They don’t miss the way Gabriel looks away in discomfort, which only pushes Aziraphale to bring his focus back to his former boss.

When Crowley enters the room, Gabriel is a sight to behold. The angel who was formerly strong, powerful, and mighty is now a shell of his former self. Crowley circles Gabriel, he sees the tell-tale sign that Gabriel is human. There are two giant gashes down his back, dripping blood into the waistband of the grey slacks. The skin around the gashes is burnt and darkened – his wings were burnt from his body and ripped away as he fell. Crowley swallows harshly, it’s reminiscent of his own fall.

 _Gabriel looks a mess_ , that’s the nicest way of saying it.

“Is this what it’s like to fall?” Gabriel asks. It’s not clear who it’s directed to, though they all have a good idea all the same Crowley nods sharply, and Gabriel sees it.

“I am sorry. It is a trauma that I wish never to live through again” Gabriel’s comment is filled with a hurt that’s never heard of from him. Aziraphale gives a look to Crowley, he has many questions about the demon’s fall, but now really isn’t the time. Crowley has a witty comment that he wants to say, though he knows that it’s not appropriate for the current moment.

“Zira, why don’t you go and find him some clothes and get a drink started, I’ll deal with him,” Crowley says. It doesn’t reassure Aziraphale much, knowing how much Crowley detests Gabriel, but for some reason, he believes that Crowley isn’t going to hurt Gabriel.

Though reluctant, Aziraphale leaves the room with a nod. Crowley shifts to sit Gabriel on a chair, before standing behind him. Up close, the injuries look so much worse than they did from a distance. Crowley doesn’t want to imagine what _he_ looked like after the fall.

“What’d you do to get kicked out? Thought you were God’s favourite” Crowley isn’t particularly wanting to make conversation, rather wanting to fill the void of silence as he begins to work at the worst of Gabriel’s injuries. There’s no answer from Gabriel, he seems to be lost in his thoughts. Crowley remembers his own fall, and the hurt that he went through after it had happened, as he tried to determine why _She_ had cast him out. _He’s never found out the real reason, asking too many questions is the excuse he’s used since then._

It takes an unbearably long time for Crowley to have finished patching up the two wounds on Gabriel’s back. It seemed like every time he thought he was getting one of them patched up, the other would get worse. Eventually, they were both patched up and the blood was no longer flowing. He wipes away the remaining blood, and Gabriel’s back doesn’t look _as_ bad as it did, though it doesn’t look good in the slightest.

The waistband of Gabriel’s trousers is no longer grey, it’s brown. Crowley sincerely hopes that they have something that Gabriel can wear. Crowley circles Gabriel, finding a littering of bruises and small cuts on Gabriel’s chest, though the only other injury that stands out to Crowley is somewhere on his head. There’s blood trailing from Gabriel’s hairline, down his face and onto his chest. Crowley shifts to look over Gabriel’s head, and after a few minutes, he finds the wound at the back of Gabriel’s head.

“Fuck it” Crowley murmurs, and with less than a thought, the injury is cleaned.

“Sorry, my abilities aren’t as good, but you’ll live” Crowley murmurs, watching as Aziraphale walks in, a pile of clothing that’s suspiciously similar to the clothing that Gabriel has worn every other day.

Aziraphale leaves the clothing in front of Gabriel, before going off to make a drink.

“Think you can dress yourself?” Crowley asks. It seems to pull Gabriel from his daze, he nods in response. Crowley nods and leaves the room, leaving Gabriel to arrange himself.

When they return, Gabriel is staring at the shirt in his hands, looking utterly befuddled by it. Aziraphale frowns, setting the mug of tea in front of Gabriel.

“Are you okay?” Aziraphale asks.

“Bit of a stupid question, angel” Crowley’s comment is filled with no malice. Aziraphale gives a look to Crowley, before bringing his attention back to Gabriel. The former angel still isn’t saying anything, though Crowley suspects he knows where the confusion is.

“Arms out,” Crowley says, taking the shirt from Gabriel. Gabriel nods, doing as he’s asked. Crowley eases the shirt onto Gabriel’s body, buttoning it up. He’s far too close to Gabriel’s chest for comfort, but he’s doing this for Aziraphale. _It’s only ever for Aziraphale._

Aziraphale watches on as Crowley dresses Gabriel – the once mighty angel has been reduced to humanity, and he’s struggling with the most basic of concepts.

It didn’t take long for Crowley to have fully dressed Gabriel, and they moved to sit at the dining table. Gabriel is staring into the mug of tea, as though it holds all of the secrets to the world and God’s thinking.

Aziraphale wants to push Gabriel for an answer as to why he fell, though he suspects that Crowley has already asked it, with no answer. Gabriel is too proud to admit the reason why he was cast out of Heaven anyway.

Aziraphale offers a plate of food to Gabriel, only some small snacks to encourage the former angel to eat _something_ , though he doesn’t even give the food a second look.

Small talk feels forced at this point, so they don’t try to make conversation, instead, they sit in an almost painful silence. Aziraphale is taking in the sight of his former boss, who looks to be a shell of the angel that he once was. Of course, Aziraphale has many questions that he wants to ask Crowley but now isn’t the time. Gabriel has gone through the exact same thing; he doesn’t need to hear about Crowley’s fall too.

“I think you would benefit from some sleep” Aziraphale states, looking at Gabriel. A look of confusion covers Crowley’s face.

“The spare bedroom is set up, remember, my dear” Aziraphale clarifies. Crowley shrugs, though he says nothing of Aziraphale’s lie. He watches as Aziraphale stands up, and Gabriel follows awkwardly. Aziraphale leads the former angel to the spare bedroom. Gabriel lingers in the doorway, he’s clearly uncomfortable.

“We will arrange for you to get your own home tomorrow, amongst everything else that will need to be done. For now, though, this will have to do” Aziraphale states. Gabriel nods.

“Thank you,” He says, it’s a surprise. He hasn’t spoken much since he arrived.

“And I’m sorry for everything I put you both through. I now understand how it feels” Gabriel states. The apology seems to knock both Crowley and Aziraphale, the former doesn’t even know how to react. The latter seems to be more aware though.

“I accept your apology, Gabriel. Sleep well” Aziraphale says and closes the door. Crowley frowns, he’s not entirely sure whether he wants to accept the apology. Before he can get too lost in his thoughts, he’s following Aziraphale through to their bedroom.

Sleep finds Crowley much easier than it finds Aziraphale. The angel is fraught, pondering what Gabriel could’ve done that was so bad that he was cast from Heaven, _Gabriel always was Her favourite._

The sun is cracking through the curtains before Aziraphale can even think of getting some sleep. He eases out of the bed, beginning to make some breakfast for himself and Crowley, though he’s not entirely sure whether or not Gabriel will eat anything.

Instead of wracking his brains for far too long, Aziraphale makes enough toast for everyone, leaving the option there for Gabriel, even if he doesn’t think that Gabriel will eat it.

Gabriel walks through to the kitchen sometime after 8 am. He looks as though he hasn’t slept, though Aziraphale isn’t surprised by that. Prior to now, Gabriel has never had to do anything remotely human – including sleeping.

“Good morning Gabriel,” Aziraphale says, far too perky for how Gabriel feels this morning. Gabriel gives a forced smile, not entirely sure of what to say, it’s far from a _good_ morning.

Crowley drags himself out of the bedroom somewhere close to 9 am. He looks the same as he always does in a morning, it gives Aziraphale that funny feeling in his heart again.

It’s not that hard to find somewhere for Gabriel to live given that Crowley still has his flat. He’d been meaning to get it back on the market, though now he’s grateful that he didn’t. Gabriel looks uncomfortable as he looks around, though he settles comfortably within a few minutes and he calls the flat his home.

Aziraphale makes a plan to visit Gabriel, though this becomes diverted to them meeting in a neutral location, away from the bookshop and the flat. The excuse is that in the event that they get seen by Heaven or Hell, they can hide in their homes without the risk of being seen.


	2. Chapter 2

The relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley is still incredibly new in their lives. Even though they’ve been dating for many years now, they’ve been alive for so long that those years seem like days.

Post Armageddon, the pair became closer and closer. They would use the excuse of safety to spend the night at each other’s homes – though more often they stayed at Crowley’s flat. Aziraphale had taken to sleeping more and more, while Crowley seems to have gone in the opposite and sleeping much less – something that he believes comes from an inherent animalistic nature to be aware of what’s going on around him at all times. He inadvertently protects Aziraphale by doing this, from bad dreams, from bad weather disrupting sleep and so much more.

As Aziraphale has settled and calmed following Armageddon and Gabriel's fall, the relax has shown in his shoulders and the way he presents himself. No longer does he appear tense and uncomfortable at any given moment; he doesn’t appear so prim and proper when they’re doing nothing more than relaxing. Crowley has remained as his over-relaxed, usual self. He still doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him, not that he ever did anyway.

It’s a rainy night. Aziraphale has been snoring away in Crowley’s arms for hours. Thunder is crashing outside, Crowley muses that it could be God’s anger towards the relationship between the pair. She never liked their relationship, even way back in the Garden of Eden. She says that Crowley’s fall was caused by _asking questions_ , though Crowley suspects it’s more due to her distaste at the relationship between the pair. The dynamic never left, though following Crowley’s fall, it did take a while for Aziraphale to remember Crowley as the angel that he once was.

The angel’s arms have been wrapped around Crowley for a long time, as though the demon is the angel’s personal teddy bear, and Crowley isn’t complaining in the slightest. His fingers are stroking through Aziraphale’s hair, messing up the usually pristine curls. The angel would flip his lid if he knew that the reason he would awake with awful bed hair was because of Crowley’s fingers, but the angel never needs to know that.

Aziraphale has started snoring. Crowley noticed it a few days ago. The soft snores and the puffs of breath that hit his chest would only build the love in Crowley’s heart. The snores have gotten louder though, only adding to the idea that Aziraphale has become more comfortable in himself. There’s a small smile on Crowley’s face as he looks down to the angel, who murmurs something before shifting impossibly closer to Crowley’s chest.

Crowley never thought he would end up here, especially not after his fall. He never thought that he’d be able to fall asleep with Aziraphale in his arms, snoring away until the sun rises. But here he is, and he wouldn’t change it for anything that God could ever offer to him. A mumbling from the aforementioned angel pulls Crowley from his daydreaming – or night dreaming. He looks down to Aziraphale, who appears to be rousing from his sleep. A crash of lightning, followed by a rumble of thunder wakes Aziraphale further, and he rubs at his eyes to wake himself fully.

“Crowley?” The angel’s voice is rough and sleep-filled. Crowley gives a small smile, not bothering to hide the fact that he was watching his angel sleep.

“Have you not slept, dear?” Aziraphale asks, sounding much more awake now. Crowley shakes his head.

“Nah, don’t need it” Crowley shrugs. Aziraphale smiles, resting his head against Crowley’s chest, hearing the thud of the demon’s heart – it’s always astounded Aziraphale that the demon’s heartbeat is so unique, though that likely comes from his serpentine nature. Crowley trails his fingers down Aziraphale’s back, feeling the goosebumps that rise following his fingers.

“She sounds angry” Aziraphale murmurs, listening to the way that the rain hammers against the windows, the wind howls, and the rumbling of the thunder. Storms like this haven’t been seen for a long time, probably sometime around the Ark was a storm to this level seen. Crowley can never forget that time, there has never been a higher body count. _And they say that humans are the worst killers._

“What are you thinking about?” Aziraphale asks, pulling Crowley from the swirling pit of depression that’s almost inevitable when he thinks of _that_ time.

“Nothing much…” Crowley responds. Aziraphale doesn’t say anything, though it’s obvious to anyone that’s around that he doesn’t believe the demon’s response. The pair don’t move as time passes. Pillow talk about everything and anything makes up the countless minutes, all of which will be forgotten by the morning.

“You snore,” Crowley mumbles.

“What was that, dear?” Aziraphale asks.

“When you sleep, you snore” Crowley repeats, loud enough that Aziraphale hears it.

“Oh, do I? Well, that’s new – though I suppose sleeping is rather new to me, especially compared to yourself” Aziraphale’s response is hurried, as though he’s almost embarrassed by the demon’s admission. The flush that covers Aziraphale’s cheeks confirms that much.

Aziraphale is purring under the demon’s fingers, and Crowley chuckles as Aziraphale presses further into Crowley’s chest. It’s as though the angel believes he can wrap himself up inside of the demon and be safe forever. Crowley couldn’t complain if that was the case, _at least he’d know that Aziraphale is safe from the clutches of Heaven and Hell alike._

Talking of which,

“Are we still meeting with Gabriel tomorrow?” Crowley asks. He’s entirely reluctant to meet with _that bag of wings_ , though following that angel’s fall from grace, Aziraphale has accepted him into their lives. He claims it’s to help Gabriel get settled on Earth, though Crowley isn’t sure whether or not he believes _that._

“We are Crowley. We’re meeting at that coffee shop down the road, you know the one, it has delightful scones” Aziraphale seems to perk up at the mention of the scones. Crowley sighs, though, for Aziraphale, he’ll do anything. Aziraphale doesn’t miss the demon’s whisper of _wonderful_ , Crowley was understandably sceptical of meeting with Gabriel again, especially after the history that occurred between the trio.

Aziraphale still believes that Gabriel has changed, and Crowley isn’t going to hurt his angel by refusing to invite _that bag of air_ into their lives. Crowley is always finding amusing new insults for Gabriel, all of which seem to upset Aziraphale slightly, though it doesn’t take long for Aziraphale to be giggling and repeating the nicknames.

Deep down, Crowley knows that Aziraphale has everything under control, that the angel wouldn’t just accept Gabriel back into their lives if he wasn’t sure that the other angel would provide no risk to the new lives that Aziraphale and Crowley have made for themselves in London with the humans that they now call family.

And for Crowley, that’s enough. He knows that Aziraphale is strong-willed, and deep down, he knows that the angel would be able to fight off Gabriel, and most of Heaven, if needed. That doesn’t mean that they want to be in a situation like that anymore. It was difficult to get through their trials without getting hurt. The fear that they would be caught out was prominent for them both, and it was almost a miracle that they survived their punishments and escaped unharmed. Gabriel described it as _genius_ when he’d realised what they’d done to get away with what should’ve been murder.

Morning rolls around and Aziraphale had managed to get a few more minutes of sleep before the sun was rising. Crowley also slipped in a few minutes of sleep, just enough that he could survive with a few coffees. Aziraphale has never understood the demon’s love for coffee, though the mornings following nights of restless sleep introduced Aziraphale to coffee. He doesn’t particularly like drinking it, though he will if he needs to have some more sleep.

Crowley is awake first. He slides out of the bed and saunters over to the kitchen. The kettle is whistling when Aziraphale enters the room. Crowley looks over, the angel’s sleepwear is ruffled, and sleep has shifted it around Aziraphale’s body. Crowley never understood Aziraphale’s fondness for pyjamas, though Crowley’s skin is so sensitive that he struggles with wearing clothing anyway. 

Aziraphale had once expressed that he would not complain if the demon chose to never wear clothing again, though that changed when Crowley had pointed out that _humans_ would see Crowley naked. Aziraphale seemed to become fiercely jealous at that point, the thought of anyone other than Aziraphale seeing Crowley naked had the angel dragging Crowley off to the bedroom, marking him for all to see.

A mug of tea is placed in front of Aziraphale, along with a slice of toast, while Crowley sips at his coffee. He leans against the counter, watching as Aziraphale wakes himself properly, his eyes filling with a softness that’s not uncommon when Aziraphale looks at Crowley.

“What time are we meeting _him_?” Crowley asks, not bothering to hide his disgust at meeting with Gabriel. It was very surreal for Crowley to find out that _God’s favourite angel_ was kicked out of Heaven. 

Gabriel had never admitted to the pair as to why he was kicked out of Heaven. Aziraphale had pondered whether or not it was because they went against God’s plan, though that was shut down by Crowley, who pointed out that God herself had facilitated the entire mess that was Armageddon. Crowley had joked that maybe Gabriel had fallen for a demon. ~~~~

They arrived at the coffee shop particularly early. Their usual table was free, as expected. It was almost like some miracle that they were able to have the same table, hidden away in the corner, every single week without fail. Crowley and Aziraphale sit in their usual seats, while a waitress brings their usual drinks over. Gabriel has only been cast out of Heaven for a few weeks, yet they’re regulars here now.

They’re here multiple times per week, sitting in the same place, ordering the same things. When they talk about the affairs of Heaven and Hell, or the affairs of their lives, they get some strange looks from other patrons, though they don’t care. How could humans understand the mind of God when Aziraphale and Gabriel never understood the enigma either. _No one understands God’s mind._

Gabriel wanders in a few minutes later than he usually does. His jacket is ruffled, as though someone has been messing it up. His hair is in a similar state. It’s usually pristine and combed back, yet it seems as though someone has been tugging on it. He even has a slight flush to his face, though no one seems to think anything of it. 

The conversation flows for a while, Gabriel has become more comfortable in his newfound humanity. He got a job at a local factory; it only required him to be strong enough to lift things. There were no questions asked about him or his background, making it the perfect job.

He didn’t particularly need the money; Crowley has financed the flat since he first purchased it so long ago that there’s no outstanding money. There are no bills and Gabriel doesn’t particularly depend on sustenance so much that the money he does have is more just to _have_ money, he’s heard that it’s important to have money if you’re a human, though he never understands why.

The afternoon passes with light conversation, drinks, and some food, though the latter is more for Aziraphale than the other two. They have nowhere that they need to be, so they waste away the afternoon. Crowley notices that Gabriel’s thoughts seem to be elsewhere a few times, though he assumes that it’s just with the former angel thinking about the trauma he’s recently gone through – Crowley knows full well that it doesn’t fade any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel returns to his new home somewhere late in the evening, around 6 pm he believes. The coffee outing had lasted significantly longer than first anticipated. They’d all hoped to be home after an hour; however, it was more than three hours before they had even considered that they would need to part ways. Gabriel had been tempted to leave after an hour, though it would likely raise more questions with Aziraphale, who is incredibly concerned about Gabriel, usually over things that don’t matter. If Gabriel was to abruptly leave, Aziraphale would be following Gabriel _to ensure that he’s safe._

Gabriel doesn’t want that. He wants to keep his secret for a little longer yet. He persevered and they eventually parted ways just before the closing time of the coffee shop. Aziraphale had offered to come back with him, _to make sure he got home safe_ , but Gabriel managed to assure Aziraphale that he’d be fine, and he’d get home safe on his own. 

The door closes behind him with an almost silent thud. The flat is still immersed in darkness, Gabriel isn’t entirely sure that he wants to turn all of the lights on. He no longer likes the light; it reminds him of God and what _She_ did to him. The other reason that Gabriel likes the darkness so much is that it reminds him of his lover. 

It wasn’t until after Armageddon that Gabriel realised that his feelings for his _enemy_ weren’t so much hatred, but love. Reconnaissance missions to determine a plan to punish Aziraphale and Crowley had made those feelings all the more prominent, and late one night in a small park in London, they shared a shaky kiss. One kiss turned into two, three and four, and following that night, their relationship blossomed into what it is now, though it took a while to get to where they are.

After that point, they would meet at least once a week, using the excuse that they were planning a punishment. It worked enough, and it allowed them to explore their relationship. 

It was new for both of them, Gabriel had never understood why Aziraphale had loved Crowley, though as the new relationship progressed, Gabriel realised that it wasn’t so much that Crowley was a demon, rather it was just _Crowley_ that Aziraphale loved. 

It’s hard to explain, but Gabriel loves Beelzebub, their positions don’t have an influence on how he feels. Beelzebub has never indulged in relationships, there’s a number of reasons for that. The main reason being that human relationships seem to revolve entirely around sex - and Beelzebub is more than content with not having _that. It doesn’t matter to Gabriel though_.

Gabriel looks around the flat, debating whether or not to get some water or sustenance. He decides to go and look at the fridge, and if he fancies something, he’ll eat it. The fridge is the same as it always is - there’s some cake, some vegetables but nothing that Gabriel particularly wants to eat. He could go down to the store and get something that he does want, though he doesn’t want to leave now. Before Gabriel can lose himself too far in his thoughts, a pair of arms wind around his waist. 

"You took your time," They say. Gabriel chuckles, squeezing Beelzebub's hand gently. 

"Yeah, you know what Aziraphale can be like" Gabriel chuckled. His lover nods, holding Gabriel tighter. 

"Were you worried about me?" Gabriel jokes, closing the refrigerator. He turns in the arms around his waist. 

"Hah, you wish" His lover responds. Gabriel smiles, leaning against one of the work surfaces. Beelzebub leans against the one opposite, their blue eyes piercing Gabriel's; it feels like _coming home_. Gabriel never thought he would be saying that about Beelzebub.

"Did you have fun?" Beelzebub asks, though they don't particularly care to know about it. They believe that Gabriel is rather stupid to be meeting the pair after everything that happened between them all, and to an extent, Gabriel agrees.

"I don't think it can be called fun, per se. It was... interesting" Gabriel says. He watches as Beelzebub moves closer, hugging him again. Gabriel smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

Gabriel mumbles something that sounds vaguely like _Bee_ , and then he's lifting the former Duke of Hell to sit on the counter. They linger together in the kitchen, cuddling away for a while; neither is counting the minutes. 

"We should move," They say. Gabriel nods, though he doesn't move. He quite enjoys just standing here, cuddling with his lover. 

They do eventually move. It takes them almost an hour to move away from the kitchen to the bedroom. Clothing hits the bedroom floor, and the pair curl up around each other in the bed. 

"Aziraphale wants to come and visit" Gabriel murmurs. He looks at the way he and Beelzebub are, what the humans call, spooning. Gabriel's hand is being lifted by the former demon, who's looking at the way their hands are holding each other. 

"Wonderful… Did he say which day?" They ask. Gabriel shakes his head though he realises a moment later that Beelzebub can't see him. 

"He didn't, only midweek. He wants to _see how I've settled_ " Gabriel comments. Beelzebub chuckles slightly, wrapping Gabriel's arm tightly around their waist. Gabriel never thought he would be here. He never thought that he would end up being human, living in what was once Crowley's flat, cuddling with the former Duke of Hell. 

Eventually, the pair fall asleep together. They always fall asleep together - they may have their quarrels, as is expected within any relationship, but they made a promise to themselves that they would never go to sleep on bad terms. They never have done either. 

Gabriel’s arm is warm, heavy almost, where it rests over Beelzebub’s waist. Their hand is resting loosely over his, and they’re cuddled warm. No matter how cold it is outside, the pair are always warm when they lay together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale has never been known for his spontaneity, and Gabriel is thanking the Heavens for that much. Gabriel had received a call from Aziraphale to say that he and Crowley would be visiting on Friday. That gives Gabriel and Beelzebub at least four days to arrange something for the former Duke of Hell. 

That doesn't mean that anything gets planned though. 

Friday rolls around and the pair haven't moved from the sofa since the sun rose. They had been cuddling there when they fell asleep the night before. Gabriel doesn’t want to move, and if not for Aziraphale and Crowley’s imminent arrival, he wouldn’t move from where he is: curled up on the sofa with Beelzebub in his arms. 

They’ve been watching a movie for a while, though Gabriel couldn’t tell you the plot or the characters if he was asked. He’s been more preoccupied thinking about Beelzebub and whether or not to just be open with Crowley and Aziraphale about the relationship. 

Of course, Gabriel does want to be open about the relationship, however, if he hadn’t treated Aziraphale how he had, Gabriel would be more comfortable in talking about it. It wasn’t until after Gabriel had realised his feelings for Beelzebub that he realised just how badly he’d treated Aziraphale for something as simple and innocent as love.

Gabriel is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t know the time until there’s a knocking at the door. He looks over to the clock, over to the door and then down to Beelzebub. _The day has passed much quicker than he would’ve liked._

“It’s them,” Gabriel clarifies. Beelzebub nods. The pair stand and make their way towards the door. Before Gabriel can open the door, he’s tugged down into a deep kiss that has him pushing Beelzebub against the wall. Their hand finds its way into his hair, tugging it in just the right way that has Gabriel moaning lowly. 

Their hands slide down to his shirt, slipping beneath it to feel the skin beneath. Gabriel eventually pulls away and lets out a shaky breath. He ducks back down for another kiss, though he manages to end this one quicker than the previous one. He doesn’t want Aziraphale to burst into the flat, finding him and Beelzebub making out against the wall, especially not with the stirring in Gabriel’s pants that occurs whenever the pair are making out. Beelzebub always feels it, of course they do. But they don’t want sex, and Gabriel is more than okay with that. He’s rather unfazed by his arousal, _most of the time._

“Go on, they won’t be here for too long” Gabriel doesn’t sound so sure about the latter statement, though Beelzebub nods all the same. They tug Gabriel down into a deep kiss, squeezing his hips tightly. Neither of them particularly want to separate, though they know that if they don’t, Aziraphale and Crowley will be entering the flat within a few moments, and the relationship would no longer be a secret. 

Beelzebub disappears from Gabriel’s view less than a moment later. Gabriel doesn’t bother to adjust himself before he opens the door - entirely unaware that his clothes are all skewed, his hair is messed up and it’s evident to anyone that he’s been making out with someone only a few moments prior. Thankfully, he’s managed to adjust himself so that the bulge in his pants isn’t so evident - though it’s still obvious that he’s rock hard in his pants, wanting nothing more than to have his lover in his arms again.

Aziraphale and Crowley enter the flat, and Gabriel immediately feels uncomfortable. Crowley gives Gabriel a once over, though he makes no comment to the angel’s state of dress - and undress. 

They eat - well, Aziraphale eats. Crowley watches Aziraphale eating, and Gabriel is staring at his hands, as though they hold answers to all of his questions and the thoughts that are circling in his mind.

He’s only half paying attention to the conversations that are happening around him, his mind is a warzone. He wants to tell of his love for his demon, to tell Aziraphale that he understands how he feels, how wrong Gabriel was and so much more. But Gabriel’s terrified. He knows how he treated Aziraphale was far too cruel for Aziraphale to just… accept it. 

Gabriel decides that for now, at least, the relationship between himself and Beelzebub can remain a secret. Gabriel looks up, becoming aware that Aziraphale is talking to him, it pulls Gabriel from his thoughts. He focuses himself back to the current moment, not that he knows what Aziraphale had said to him, to begin with.

Aziraphale and Crowley stay for far too long, in Gabriel’s mind. He was more than happy if they were going to stay for an hour, though they ended up staying for much longer, and Gabriel was getting antsy somewhere after the first half-hour, thinking more and more about Beelzebub. 

Of course, he could ask them to leave, though that would raise suspicions as to his motive. Because of that, Gabriel suffered for far longer than he wished to, and when the pair had left, he let out a sigh of relief. 

As Aziraphale and Crowley left and made their way down the stairs, they bumped into Beelzebub, though before anybody could say anything, the former Duke of Hell was gone. 

Of course, Aziraphale was immediately concerned for the welfare of Gabriel, but Crowley pointed out that it’s entirely possible that Beelzebub was in the block of flats for an entirely normal reason, though that couldn’t be confirmed. 

They made their way out to the Bentley, and a few moments later, they were driving off back to the bookshop. 

The door has barely closed before Beelzebub is back in his arms. Gabriel smiles down to them, kissing the top of their head again. They don’t move from the doorway, where they’re cuddling away. Eventually, they do move. They make their way to the bedroom; their clothing hits the floor as they do. 

“My Lord, you are stunning” Gabriel murmurs, staring at Beelzebub. His purple eyes are filled with a deep-seated love that Beelzebub has never felt in their long life. But the comment hits Beelzebub in a way that they didn’t expect. 

Their self-esteem has always been low, that much comes with the territory. But it just seems to be so much worse at the moment. _Beelzebub does know why, deep down. They see the looks that Gabriel gets when they’re walking down the street together. So many women and men alike want to be with Gabriel, yet the angel has chosen Beelzebub._

Before Beelzebub is too deep in their thoughts, Gabriel is there. He sits on the bed; the presence of Gabriel seems to have pulled Beelzebub back to the current moment. 

“What’s on your mind?” Gabriel asks. He watches as Beelzebub tugs one of Gabriel’s sweaters over their body, hiding from the world as they shrug a response to Gabriel. The former angel frowns, pulling Beelzebub into his lap. 

“Nothing” Beelzebub mumbles, though it’s obvious to anyone that they’re far from okay. 

“It doesn’t seem like it’s nothing,” Gabriel responds. He looks up at Beelzebub, stroking his thumb over their cheek. Beelzebub shrugs and looks down. Gabriel’s clothes are always incredibly large, the sweater covers down to their thighs. Beelzebub always feels calm when they wear Gabriel’s clothing, the scent calms them in ways that they didn’t think were possible. 

Eventually, Beelzebub swallows slightly, before speaking. It’s everything that’s circling in their head, it has been for a long time, though they’ve never found the right time to bring it up. _Is there ever a good time?_

“Why do you.... _want_ me?” They ask, after spending a few minutes deliberating how to word it. The frown that covers Gabriel’s face almost makes them regret asking the question.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asks. His voice is filled with confusion, it mirrors the expression on his face.

“You know what I mean. The humans, the way they look at you. You could have any human that you desire, you could have anything or anyone in the entire universe, and you want... _me”_ The last word Beelzebub says is filled with self-hatred. 

It takes Gabriel by surprise to hear those words. He never knew that Beelzebub felt so lowly about themself. If Gabriel had known... _There are too many ifs and buts for Gabriel - and not one of them matters at the moment._

“I love you,” Gabriel says. He presses his lips against Beelzebub’s, hoping that it shows everything that Gabriel wants to say. There are so many words, in an assortment of languages from the many ages that he’s been alive, yet none of them adequately fit exactly how Gabriel feels. 

He shifts to stand up, sitting Beelzebub on the bed. 

“Words have often failed me” He starts, he leans down to kiss Beelzebub while dropping to his knees in front of them. 

“More times than I can count” He continues. He presses his lips against their neck, for the briefest of moments, before continuing. 

“There are so many unspoken words, I’ve had them since we met. Words have always failed me” Gabriel adds, kissing lower along their neck. 

“Actions suit me better, but I don’t think there’s any adequate action for me to show you just how much I love you,” Gabriel says. He leans down and kisses them again. He shifts to sit beside them on the bed, his hand resting on their knee. 

“But… But the humans would be more than willing to have sex with you, surely you’ve seen them?” Beelzebub says. It’s like a punch to Gabriel’s gut. 

“Y-you think…” He trails off, taken aback.

“Sex? I couldn’t care less. Hell, cut my penis off for all I care. It’s you that I want, it’s always you that I want” He says, taking Beelzebub’s hand in his own. He sees the tears streaming from blue eyes. Reaching up, he brushes them away with a shaky thumb. He pulls Beelzebub into his arms, hugging them tightly. 

They melt into Gabriel’s arms, the sobs bubbling over. They cry into Gabriel’s shoulder, it’s a rarity for them to show so much emotion, and here they are, crying into Gabriel’s shoulder. Eventually, Gabriel manages to tilt their head back. 

“I love you, bee,” He murmurs, leaning up to kiss them gently. Beelzebub nods shakily, hugging Gabriel tightly again. He smiles slightly, rubbing his hands over their back. 

“I love you too” Beelzebub’s voice is shaky and quiet, though Gabriel knows that they mean it. He presses his lips to their forehead. 

“C’mon” He murmurs, easing the duvet back. He shifts to lay back, watching as Beelzebub lays against his chest. Gabriel smiles down to them, stroking his fingers over their back as best possible. 

Eventually, the pair fall asleep, wrapped around each other.

* * *

Aziraphale hadn’t stopped thinking about who they’d seen since he and Crowley had left Gabriel’s flat. His heart was in his chest, he’s never been so worried about Gabriel. _Surely nothing is going to happen to Gabriel._

Crowley has been ignoring Aziraphale’s worries for a while, he knows that Gabriel is strong enough to cope with Beelzebub, but hearing Aziraphale so scared is hurting Crowley more than anything that _could_ hurt Gabriel. 

“Angel, if you’re that worried, we could go round and check up on him,” Crowley says, easing his sunglasses off. He rubs over his face, his eyes meeting Aziraphale’s eyes, filled with worry and concern. 

“That would help,” Aziraphale says. Crowley nods and stands up. He grabs his jacket and car keys. 

“C’mon then” He murmurs. Aziraphale nods and follows Crowley out to the Bentley. Aziraphale is fraught as the journey progresses. He wants nothing more than to speed it up and arrive at the flat with a snap of his fingers, but equally, he’s terrified of what he _could_ find. 

Eventually, they pull up outside of the flat. Aziraphale is out of the car first, though he takes his time. It’s clear that he doesn’t want to be there either, though for Crowley it’s because of his distaste for Gabriel, where Aziraphale is scared, he’s worried and so much more. The last time he felt like this was after trying to call Crowley, with no answer in the days before Armageddon. 

“C’mon angel. He’s a big boy, he can look after himself” Crowley muses, taking Aziraphale’s hand as they begin the journey up to the flat. 

“Are you sure, Crowley? Oh, I would feel so guilty if he were to have gotten hurt after we have passed _them._ ” Aziraphale says. Crowley chuckles and squeezes Aziraphale’s hand. 

“I’m sure, angel,” Crowley says. Aziraphale nods, bouncing on the spot as they wait for the elevator. 

The door opens at the top floor, and Aziraphale and Crowley step out. The flat is only a few meters away from them, but Aziraphale is terrified. He takes a few shaky steps forward. His heart is in his throat, he’s terrified. He hasn’t been _this_ scared for a long time. Looking up at the door, he presses his ear against it. He can’t hear anything notable. He knocks at the door. 

“If he _was_ tied up with Heaven or Hell, you think a knock would catch his attention?” Crowley chuckles. 

“I suppose you are right” Aziraphale murmurs, though he makes no motion to move from where he’s standing. After a few moments with no reaction to the knocking, he tries the door handle. _It’s unlocked._ Aziraphale shares a look with Crowley, who looks entirely uninterested. The demon seems to be more interested in what’s going on down on the streets of London, where he’s standing looking out of the window. Aziraphale shakes his head and pushes the door open. 

It’s silent. He looks around, it looks almost identical as to how it did earlier. Aziraphale casts a glance at Crowley, who hasn’t moved from the doorway. 

Aziraphale sighs, and takes a few shaky steps forwards. He makes his way towards the bedroom door. He lets out a shaky breath. _He’s never been so scared._

He knocks at the door - firm and sharp. Whoever is in there should hear it, and if there’s no answer, Aziraphale isn’t scared. _He is terrified._

There’s no answer at the door, and after a moment, he eases the door open. The sight that greets him isn’t anywhere near what he’d expected. 


	5. Chapter 5

Clothing litters the dark floor of the bedroom. Aziraphale can’t see into the bedroom that’s shrouded in darkness. He can, however, see the outline of the various items that are littering the floor– there’s some of Gabriel’s clothing that’s very clear. But there are someone else’s clothes too – lumps of darkness atop Gabriel’s grey attire.

He hasn’t raised his eyes to the bed, but he already has his suspicion of who it is laying there. He coughs slightly, it’s entirely unintentional but it has the desired effect. Gabriel wakes, and a moment later, Beelzebub is waking too. Gabriel rolls to the door to see who it is, and when he sees Aziraphale and Crowley, he sits upright.

A fond smile falls to his face as Beelzebub rolls into the warmth of where Gabriel lay only moments ago, though his smile fades when he looks back to Aziraphale and Crowley. In its place is an expression mirroring that of a deer caught in headlights. He gulps, the fear is palpable.

Crowley doesn’t need to see anymore; he’s already walking away. The occasional curse can be heard in his angry murmurings, which Gabriel accepts are a reasonable reaction to what Crowley and Aziraphale have found.

“I suppose that I had better clarify this situation,” Gabriel says, already moving to stand up. He pauses after a moment, becoming incredibly aware that he’s wearing very little. He doesn’t need to wait though, Aziraphale is already following in Crowley’s footsteps. Gabriel looks back to Beelzebub for a moment, a small smile covers his face before he pulls some clothing on.

He hadn’t wanted the relationship to come out like this, neither had Beelzebub. They wanted to take it at their own pace, to be comfortable enough to be open to the world after the long lives that they’ve both lived.

Yet here they are.

Gabriel sighs, before standing up. He closes the door behind him once he’s stepped out, he doesn’t want Beelzebub to hear what’s coming. Aziraphale is staring out of the window, he’s clearly shocked by what he’s seen.

Gabriel can’t focus on Aziraphale though, Crowley is shoving him against the wall with a fury that’s rarely seen from the demon. He’s clawing at Gabriel’s neck, leaving long red welts. There are angry curses and furious words flying too, though Gabriel can’t hear any of them. He doesn’t want to argue against them either, he knows that it’s all true, and it’s all warranted.

He made Aziraphale’s life a living Hell, treating him like a piece of garbage. And now Gabriel is doing the exact same thing.

Aziraphale eventually comes over and pulls Crowley away.

“My dear, go take a walk and calm yourself,” He says, and Gabriel can see the reluctance in Crowley’s eyes. A few moments pass in a tense silence, but eventually, Crowley nods. He punches Gabriel roughly, before he’s leaving the flat. Gabriel falls back against the door, though he doesn’t respond. He slumps down until he’s sitting down.

Aziraphale tuts to himself as he looks over to Crowley, before turning back to Gabriel. He looks expectantly. Gabriel nods and takes a deep breath. He looks up at Aziraphale, before focusing on the dark carpet beneath him.

“I’m not quite sure where to start, in honesty,” He says. His voice is shaky, he’s terrified. His eyes flicker over to Crowley, who lingers in the kitchen.

“I love them,” Gabriel says.

“It hit me hard, and it was just… I can’t describe how scary it was for me” Gabriel admits.

“Probably as bad as you made Aziraphale’s life” Crowley grumbles. Gabriel nods, looking down.

“I’m sorry… I know that won’t make up for the countless decades of torture I put you through” He says. Crowley grumbles something angrily, a direct contrast to Aziraphale’s response.

“I understand,” He says. Gabriel’s head flies up. Aziraphale is standing in front of him, holding his hand out to help Gabriel stand up.

“You were doing your duty in Heaven, blindly following the orders you were given” He explains. Gabriel nods, taking Aziraphale’s hand to stand up.

“I don’t forgive you; I don’t think I’ll ever quite get to that stage, but I understand” Aziraphale states. Gabriel nods, sitting on a seat.

“But please, tell me the story of you and Beelzebub” Aziraphale requests. Crowley’s eyes widen.

“Angel, are you insane? He treated you like dog shit for us, and now you’re asking him to tell you about his fucking relationship with the Duke of Hell?!” Crowley’s fury is rightfully placed, though Aziraphale doesn’t accept it.

“Hush, dear. I went through the same motions with you, I understand Gabriel’s fears completely” Aziraphale’s statement is filled with so much confusion for Crowley, and yet it’s so nonchalant for Aziraphale to state, as though he’s commenting on the weather.

“It was…” Gabriel trails off, his eyes fall to the floor for a moment. When the bedroom door opens, his eyes meet Beelzebub’s, and they share a smile. They’re wearing one of Gabriel’s jackets as they wander past Crowley, grabbing some water and an apple from the kitchen.

After a moment of looking around, they wander back to the bedroom, _clearly they’re too tired to handle this situation._

“Just before my fall. It’d started as meetings to discuss a plan, of course, Heaven and Hell want revenge for you two messing up Armageddon” Gabriel explains. Aziraphale nods, though the thought of Heaven still chasing him does fill him with fear for a moment.

“And as time passed, I realised that I was starting to feel things that were so… new to me” He adds.

“I didn’t know what I was feeling, I was scared, and I’d never felt so alone” Gabriel continues.

“I couldn’t talk to anyone upstairs; they wouldn’t understand it. I didn’t know of anyone else I could turn to” Gabriel explains. He sounds as though he will burst into tears at any given moment, and Aziraphale’s heart softens as he hears Gabriel’s words.

“I learnt what I was feeling eventually, through various of the human’s media forms” Gabriel explains.

“And when I kissed them, it felt… _right_ ” Gabriel admits. He doesn’t look up, he’s too scared too. The fury that’s radiating from Crowley is only growing stronger.

“So you mean to tell me that you put us through Hell, just so you could…” He trails off. His anger is clouding his brain, impacting his ability to make a rational sentence. Aziraphale looks over.

“My love, go outside. Some fresh air and time to think will do you wonders” Aziraphale is firm, finishing his sentence to a quick kiss to Crowley’s cheek. The demon nods in response, and walks away a moment later. Aziraphale smiles, before turning back to Gabriel. He sits in front of him, and he can see the fear that fills Gabriel. There’s a number of injuries too, though none of them will require any medical intervention.

“I never knew…” Gabriel trails off. He can’t find the right words to make such a bad situation any better for anyone involved, he only hopes that he can try. Before he can say anything more, Beelzebub wanders out of the bedroom. They toss the apple core to the trash can before sitting beside Gabriel on the sofa. He smiles warmly, watching as they curl up under their arm.

“So… how long?” Aziraphale asks, looking between the pair.

“Only a few months before I appeared on the doorstep of your bookshop” Gabriel admits. Aziraphale smiles slightly.

“Where’s Crowley?” Beelzebub asks, looking around upon realisation that he’s missing.

“I sent him away, he needed to calm down before he injured somebody” Aziraphale explains.

“I understand his anger” Gabriel admits, squeezing Beelzebub’s hand. They smile slightly, though they say nothing. The door opens, and Crowley’s presence fills the flat. He wanders over, sitting beside Aziraphale.

They don’t speak for a while, though Beelzebub yawning prompts Aziraphale to stand up.

“Well, I guess we should leave you be,” He says.

“I’m sorry it came out this way. We were going to tell you” Gabriel says. Aziraphale nods, though he doesn’t say anything. He holds his hand out to Crowley, who takes it and a moment later, they leave the flat.

Gabriel looks down to Beelzebub. They’re struggling to keep awake, resting their head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“C’mon, let’s go back to bed” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub smiles and nods, though before they can stand, Gabriel is lifting them in a bridal style. He walks into the bedroom, laying Beelzebub on the bed. They smile up to him, looking to where he kneels above them. Before he can say anything, they pull him into a deep kiss with their hands trailing through Gabriel’s hair. He moans lowly, though he manages to hold back his urges.

Eventually, Beelzebub parts the kiss.

“I love you” They murmur. Gabriel smiles and kisses them gently, hoping it can say all of the words he’s still so scared to speak aloud. Beelzebub smiles, before tugging Gabriel down against them, pulling the duvet up.

“Sleep” They grumble, and Gabriel is more than willing to curl up with them. He rests his head on their chest.

It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep again, as though the actions of the past hour were nothing more than a fever dream.


	6. Chapter 6

You spent your life in her light  
Still, faith can't save you tonight  
Yet evil stands the test of time.

In the past few months, Gabriel and Beelzebub have made a new home. They live a few miles away from London, in a quiet and unassuming village. It’s surrounded by forest, miles away from where Heaven and Hell would look for them. It’s eerily silent as Gabriel walks through a darkened forest, towards the abandoned Church. He’s seen it a few times on his morning jog, and it’s intrigued him since he first saw it. 

It’s somewhere close to midnight. Gabriel hasn’t slept, he hasn’t slept in days when he thinks about it. He never quite knows what to do, so this walk is more to clear his mind. The fact he’s going to a church is just a… coincidence. He hasn’t been to a church in years, he spent most of his time on the most holy of ground, being in Heaven.

He has so many questions that he wants to ask God, maybe now’s the right time to ask them. As he wanders through the grounds, his eyes flicker between the gravestones that need some TLC.

His thighs burn with each step. Is this what it feels like to be a cursed being on holy ground?

Gabriel reaches the door of the church, and with a particularly rough kick, it splinters and falls apart. He walks forwards, the burning only intensifies. He looks up to the large crucifix in the middle of the pews. It’s weathered, dusty, and covered with cobwebs. But it burns when he rests his hand on it.

The burning is too much for his body, _is this what it’s like to be on fire? It feels like falling._

He retreats outside to safety, and he can feel the burning ease within minutes. He falls to his knees with tears trailing down from his eyes as he looks up at the cross on the wall of the Church. 

“God, please” He’s pleading, though he doesn’t entirely know what he wants to say. 

“I know I wronged you, I know now what it means to be human, to be so mortal. Why me” He falls to his knees, a few stray tears fall from his cheeks. 

“What could I have possibly done that was so bad that I was cast from Heaven?” Gabriel wants to scream and shout, to curse Heaven and the angels.

He doesn’t know what he wants. He knows _why_ he’s fallen, why he’s been cast out how he has.

Of course he does.

That doesn’t mean he wants to change anything though. He _loves_ Beelzebub, he had never understood love when he was an angel. It perplexed him, though most human emotions confused him. When he saw the happiness that Aziraphale and Crowley had, he wanted it, yet he was so confused about why they were so happy.

Now that Gabriel is a human, and he experiences love every day, he understands it all. And he wouldn’t give it up for his wings. 

He looks back up to the cross, hoping that somehow, God hears his words.

A few raindrops hit the top of his head, and Gabriel looks down, shaking his head. He _knew_ that God wouldn’t listen. She has given up on him, just like she did to Crowley. Gabriel now sees why Crowley hates Her so much, _why Hell was a perfect home_. 

The light of God shines through the sky, framing him. It appears like moonlight, though he knows that it’s God. She’s put him in a spotlight, he’s the centre of the attention, though it’s not for any good reason. 

“Gabriel, my son” A voice fills his ears. Gabriel looks around, searching for the source of the voice.

“You were always my favourite” Gabriel recognises the voice, though he can’t quite place where he recognises it from. 

“When other angels failed, you were the one I could rely on” She continues. _God._

“But you failed me too,” She adds. Gabriel looks down, like a child being punished. 

“Those trysts you thought I never saw” She explains. Gabriel doesn’t look up; he’s almost focussed on the way the dirt is staining the knees of his trousers.

“I’m sorry” He murmurs.   
  
"Gabriel, you have a decision to make" 

The light moves away from Gabriel, he stands up, entirely confused as to what She means

Gabriel looks across to where the light is now shining. 

It’s a spotlight shining over Beelzebub, who looks entirely confused, and almost scared. Gabriel looks between the church and Beelzebub for the briefest of moments. He knows the answer; he’s made the decision already. His legs are moving before him, running towards his lover. He’s barely in their arms before he feels like he’s at home again.

Beelzebub melts into the kiss, their hand resting on Gabriel’s cheek. He moans into the kiss, hoisting Beelzebub up until their legs are wrapped around Gabriel’s waist. 

“It’s you, it’s always you” He whispers, parting the kiss for the briefest of seconds. Before he can say anything more, they’re tugging him into a deep kiss, their fingers knotting through his hair until it should be _almost_ painful. 

“I see you have made your decision, Gabriel” God’s voice echoes, though only Gabriel and Beelzebub hear the words that are being spoken, to humans it sounds only like thunder. 

“You are forever cursed” She added. 

“Pray for me” Gabriel shrugs, before kissing Beelzebub once again. 


End file.
